Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 7
Suggestions Shadow Temple vs. Earth Temple vs. Arbiter's Grounds vs. Ghost Ship The battle of the Zelda psychological horrors. I even have it in my sandbox. OtOcon^_- 03:01, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : Though it may leave me psychologically impaired, I support it!!!! --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 03:15, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : I don't think four on fours are allowed, and even if they are allowed, No. Solar flute 05:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : Yes, they are allowed, Murch and I run ToC, we'll make it (of course my turn... probably copy OtOs sandbox) [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 18:29, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : solar you oppose all the good ones--griff 18:23, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : Oh a four way fight with dungeons crawling with dead guys...I like it Behellmorph 20:04, 1st July 2008 : : No, no, no, no, no! 1 on 1 only! No! Not this! Sorry, but I need to say that this is more hypocrisy on the ToC. You said no three on threes when Link vs. Zelda vs. Ganondorf, so this is different, OtO? XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 20:46, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : Pretty good but u said earlier no three on threes so why does this get a chance?--Power courage wisdom and time 09:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : Nah. It's like that guy said. What did he say again? Oh yeah, "it's stupid and nonsensical". Additionally, if you're gonna have "psychological" horrors, where's the Temple of the Ocean King? --AuronKaizer 17:55, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : I like the idea-and I see how it would work better than a three on three-, but it is not too good of a match-up. If you want psychological horrors, choose others. Srry if this sounds too harsh. -LeoLab 22:38, 3 July 2008 (UTC) : : Four on fours seems a bit wide for a ToC challenge, and I don't find matching up temples as a great idea, at least, that's what I think. DekuBaily : : yea, thats not excactly a great idea... Great Sea vs. World of the Ocean King The two largest known bodies of water in Zelda history : : Same thing, The Great Sea exists in the World of the Ocean King. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 18:19, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : similar, but no the same. Examples: Names, Size, Races, Islands, etc. Solar flute : : Yes, they are the same. The World of the Ocean King is part of the Great Sea itself. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 20:57, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : OtOcon^_- 02:53, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : Basically the same and Lame--Power courage wisdom and time 09:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : SAME. DAMN. THING. Well, almost. Both suck ass as gaming worlds anyways. I don't wanna waste the 'Pedia's time on this. --AuronKaizer 17:55, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : I was thinking the same thing last week! But I figured it'd be a bust cause they are the same thing when you think about it, so no. DekuBaily : : bad, bad, bad. this idea is one of the few that sounds good in your head but crappy on paper. -LeoLab 23:25, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Dark Link vs. Phantom Ganon A battle of Shadows... Who will win?--Power courage wisdom and time 06:13, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : This sounds pretty good. Solar flute : : love it--griff 18:23, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : Who is the ruler of the shadows? xD! [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 18:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : Sure! XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 20:57, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : Meh, I don't see it. Which Phantom Ganon, by the way? --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 22:07, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : OtOcon^_- 02:53, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : Sure, doppelgangland is the way these days. --AuronKaizer 17:55, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : Ah... you took my idea.... -LeoLab 20:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : YOU STOLE MY IDEA TOO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! anyways, only if its NOT the phantom ganon from like the uh... "toon" games. Kperfekt722 22:29, 3 July 2008 (UTC) : : sounds good. Dark Ridley 14:42, 5 July 2008 (UTC) : : I can see Shadow Link owning this. >l:]--SxeFluff 23:50, 5 July 2008 (UTC) : : It sounds like a good idea at first, but I think Dark Link is much more popular. Xykeb Zraliv 06:14, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Light Arrow vs. Silver Arrow Which is the better sacred anti-ganon long ranged weapon? Dark Ridley 14:53, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : The silver arrows have only appeared in two games, while the Light arrows have appeared a lot more. It is an improvement, though. Solar flute : : Light arrows would win, not many people know about the silver arrows (I think they are in both games i havn't played...) [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 18:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Please sign your vote or it will not count. : : No. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 20:57, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : OtOcon^_- 02:53, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : I get it but it won't happen :(--Power courage wisdom and time 09:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : Nah. --AuronKaizer 17:55, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : Eh, items don't seem to be a good idea for a Popularity Contest, plus, there usage is pretty much the same purpose. DekuBaily Majora vs. Bellum 2 evil spirits that have appeared in 1 title, each... Who will win, The monster of the Great Sea, or the Monster of Termina?! [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 18:22, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : sure--griff 18:26, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : The battle of big eyed villians, interesting. Solar flute : Fine with me. XXXXX Talk to me OR ELSE! 20:57, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : :I hated The Phantom Hourglass, and I hear Majora's Mask was waaaaaay better. --'God Of ' 02:43, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : OtOcon^_- 02:53, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : yep yep yep NO...--Power courage wisdom and time 09:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : Are you kidding me? Majora will kick Bellum's ass, hands down!--Parivir : : Please, no. --AuronKaizer 17:55, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Fyrus vs. Volvagia Two fire monsters form Death Mountain duke it out. PastramiX 02:51, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : OtOcon^_- 02:53, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : Not seeing it.--Power courage wisdom and time 09:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : Fyrus will kick Volvagia's ass back into the stone age.--Parivir : : Well, seeing as most gamers are "flash over substance" these days, mr. Balrog-rip-off will probably win by a landslide. --AuronKaizer 17:55, 2 July 2008 (UTC) S.S. Linebeck vs. King of Red Lions The two boats Link has used to get across huge bodies of water. Which is better?--Moblin slayer 13:45, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : :Duplicate? Oh, yeah, ZWW was better [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 14:02, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : Did you even read the rule about not suggesting the same thing the next week? --AuronKaizer 17:55, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : I like it, but I already suggested that (archive 2,3, or 4) . Solar flute Epona vs. King Bulblin A Horse vs A Badass Hog w/ Its Rider... WHO WILL WIN??? Kperfekt722 22:27, 3 July 2008 (UTC) : :I don't really like the idea of putting characters like Epona into fights, it doesn't make much sense when you put it into function, in my opinion. DekuBaily : : In the words of Jay Sherman...IT STINKS! --AuronKaizer 23:41, 4 July 2008 (UTC) : :...who do you think would win?--SxeFluff 23:45, 5 July 2008 (UTC) comments : : I don't run this thing anymore. OtOcon^_- 22:13, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : :I think the one Oath suggested is really cool. 1 vs. 1 vs. 1 vs. 1. Awesome. We can allow that now, we didn't allow it awhile ago. It's a good suggestion, too. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 22:17, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : : Murch, don't matter which one it is, all phantom ganons are the same phanto, just diff strategy, and also, 4 free for all would be awesome, but we wouldn't have room for anom voters. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 02:18, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : 2:OtO, please explain why you oppose, an admin should be following the rules :P. Oh, and remember try NOT to curse. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 14:00, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : Where's the basis for that rule? We're picking fights. Not having an argument. OtOcon^_- 14:45, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : : why didnt OtO make a reason why Dark Link and Phantom Ganon shouldn't fight?--SxeFluff 23:48, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 07